1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information-processing apparatus, a content reproduction apparatus, an information-processing method, an event-log creation method and computer programs. To put it in detail, the present invention relates to an information-processing apparatus capable of creating a playlist, which is to serve as a set of pieces of information each used for identifying a content satisfying a predetermined condition, on the basis of reproduction operations carried out by the user on contents, a content reproduction apparatus for reproducing contents, an information-processing method adopted by the information-processing apparatus, an event-log creation method adopted by the content reproduction apparatus, a computer program implementing the information-processing method and a computer program implementing the event-log creation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the content reproduction apparatus in the past, a reproduction history of contents is recorded in a process to reproduce contents such as audio and video contents. On the basis of a reproduction history recorded for a content, it is possible to carry out processing to charge a content utilization fee to the user listening to the a content and processing to infer a content serving as a favorite with the user. For more information on such a reproduction history, refer to documents such as patent documents 1 and 2. By the way, this patent specification takes Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-25559 as patent document 1 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-99459 as patent document 2.
In addition, a playlist is also created on the basis of a reproduction history of contents. In accordance with a contemporary method, the identifier of a content reproduced till its end is recorded in a reproduction history of contents and the number of reproductions for each content is found from the reproduction history. Then, a playlist of contents is created on the basis of the number of reproductions for each content.